penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent EnderNuke
Agent_EnderNuke is a Penguincrafter. He stars in videos by penguincamp and nuclearwombat. He is also making some videos of his own. He was dubbed Penguincrafter Member at school. He is also CRAZY FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!! Youtube Agent_EnderNuke's channel is AgentOfTheNether. He currently only has one video posted on there: a Minecraft drawing. When Agent_EnderNuke learned that penguincamp and nuclearwombat had a Youtube channel, he got one of his own. Series Agent_EnderNuke only has one video on his channel, but it's part of a series. In this video, he draws half of a Minecraft drawing. He has yet to finish it... Partnership Agent_EnderNuke is partners with nuclearwombat. Also, he used to play as nuclearwombat. He didn't have a premium Minecraft account back then, so the real nuclearwombat gave him his password, and Agent_EnderNuke played on his account. He eventually got his own account nearing the end of the first ConwayCraft server. Book Agent_Endernuke always carries along a written book he made, called "The Tale of Cool." Its story goes like this: "Once upon a time, in the land of HappyWorld, lived a young man named william. William was murdered by Ronald McDonald, and Ronald assumed the throne. He declared this mighty kingdom of peaceful citizens wage war against his personal enemy, The Burger King. The citizens were so blissfully ignorant that they had no idea what 'war' was. So, McDonald decided to use his influence in the black market to barter happy meals for an army. Led by Herobrine, the most ruthless toy-loving villan ever to walk the blocks of minecraft, the army of skellys, creepies, and zombie plush toys invaded Burger Kingdom. BUT, hope was not lost, as William the old prince, now a zombie plush toy, taught Ronald McDonald about this interesting concept called 'nutrition.' As he heard about this strange idea, Ronald was STABBED IN THE FACE by an enderman agent by the codename of Agent_EnderNuke. The town of HappyWorld was restored to normal. The Burger Kingdom was still destroyed, but nobody really cared. THE END" It is unknown why he carries it around everywhere, even to himself. It is sort of like his Bible, or, in his case, Torah, since he is one of the 2 Jewish penguincrafters, along with nuclearwombat. This is part of the reason Agent-Endernuke wants to call their team the "Jew Crew of Two." Building Style Agent_EnderNuke tends to build high-tech looking contraptions. He is somewhat good at redstone, and can wire some simple circuits quickly, which help him make futuristic sliding dorrs at a moment's notice. He tends to build with a combination of iron, glowstone, and glass. When he was a n00b, Agent_EnderNuke used to build in only glowstone, but later realized it "Looked like glowing diahrrea." Now he uses glowstone sparingly, and never makes rooms out of ONLY glowstone, like he used to. Server His Server He is trying to make a server. Penguincrafters Official His most used Penguincrafter server is Penguincrafters Official. He has a town claeed Penguincrafters Official. He has a town called "Endia". Crime Agent_EnderNuke was once accused of vandalizing, destroying, and stealing crops from penguincamp's town, Marshmeadow, on penguincamp's server. penguincamp immediately banned him and asked nuclearwombat to confiscate his house. When he found four carrots in a chest, penguincamp banned Agent_EnderNuke saying that the evidence was proven true. He then asked nuclearwombat if he wanted to keep the wheat, a potato, and a carrot. Evidence The signs next to penguincamp's crops point out that trespassers and vandalizers will pay a large fine of 100 emeralds for each crop set they destroy. Agent_EnderNuke destroyed two sets of crops, and must pay 200. penguincamp has also offered him that he gives as many valuable items that he has as possible. penguincamp has also recently found server log evidence that Agent_EnderNuke claimed to nuclearwombat that it was his ''own ''town, and he raided all the crops. penguincamp then noticed the sign that he put up claiming it was his town. It used to say "This NPC village has been claimed by nickrz11" but when he saw it, it had said "This block of dirt has been claimed by nickrz11". Agent_EnderNuke replies that he was at 1 1/2 hearts left and ''had ''to grab those crops (he was also 0 hungerpoints) and didn't see the signs because of a chunk error. As for the "block of dirt" sign, he says he thought it'd be funny to replace it. Hearing this, penguincamp ceased all fines and apologized for the inconvenience. ConwayCraft He also plays on ConwayCraft, though not frequently. In fact, he hasn't been on the serveer since 1.2.5. ConwayCreate He used to play numerous amounts of time on ConwayCreate until it got shut down so ConwayCraft could work. Category:person Category:ConwayCraft Category:ConwayCreate Category:Penguincraft Category:penguincamp Category:Penguincrafters Official Category:Youtube Category:book Category:end Category:random